Una luz en la oscuridad
by kia-kuchiki
Summary: Rukia ha pasado por un mal momento, su vida ha cambiado por completo y ahora tendrá que enfrentarse a muchas pruebas que la vida le ha puesto, no estará sola… Su familia, sus amigos y la persona más importante en su vida estará con ella en todo este sufrimiento que terminara siendo gratificante al final
1. Prologo

Hola mi nombre es Kuchiki Rukia, tengo 17 años, estudio en el Instituto Karakura y voy en último de secundaria, mi padre es Kuchiki Byakuya y mi madrastra... su nombre es Hisana, mi madre murió cuando aún era niña, apenas tengo recuerdos de ella. Que puedo decir de mi? Mi vida era como la de cualquier chica de mi edad, rodeada de lujos ya que mi padre es uno de los empresario más ricos de todo Japón, pero ni el dinero ni un titulo te hacen feliz verdad? Como decía, todo en mi vida era normal hasta hace 2 meses que se convirtió en una pesadilla, mi vida dio un giro de 360 grados y todo porque abusaron de mi… Así como lo oyen. Abusaron de mi sexualmente y todo en mi vida se vino abajo, todo se volvió oscuro, todo se volvió un infierno, me robaron mi inocencia, me robaron lo que era más preciado para una mujer y creí que la única forma de salir de este vergonzoso suceso era quitarme la vida, nadie lo notaria, mi padre menos, a él solo le importaba su empresa y que todo en ella marche bien, desde que murió mamá no le ha importado nada, hundiéndose en el trabajo todo el tiempo y alejándome de su lado.

Al sentirme completamente destrozada y sin nadie que me ayudara o velara por mí, tome la decisión de atentar contra mi vida, sino hubiese sido por él, la persona más importante en mi vida, sino hubiese sido por Ichigo, en estos momentos no estuviera a su lado y el no estuviese al mío. Ichigo ha sido la única persona que ha estado a mi lado desde que le dije lo que me hicieron, me ha apoyado y ahora más que nunca que sé que mis temores se han vuelto realidad, estoy embarazada y tengo miedo, no sé si fue producto de la violación que sufrí o por lo que Ichigo y yo hicimos esa noche que decidí ponerle fin a mi vida, me entregue a él y el hiso que olvidara cada golpe, cada rose de esos desgraciados, ese dolor que sentí cuando me violaron, Ichigo, él hiso que desaparecieran, con cada caricias, cada beso, cada palabra de aliento, de cariño, de compresión, que olvidara todo por lo que pase esa noche, no me arrepiento de esto, jamás lo haría y sé que él tampoco.

No! Pensándolo bien, ahora recuerdo que no estoy sola, nunca lo estuve, no solo Ichigo a estado conmigo, su familia también, su padre, sus hermanas, también lo están mis amigos, en especial Renji, mi mejor amigo y ahora Hisana y mi padre. Mi padre me ha comprendido y ah entendido mi situación y me ah pedido perdón, no tengo nada de que perdonarle, eso lo sé, sé que me ha dejado sola, pero en el fondo sé que era la única forma para no recordarle a mi madre, para no sentirse solo y triste. Eh sido egoísta, no solo con mi padre, sino con todos y ahora con Ichigo que quiere hacerse cargo de un bebe que no podría ser suyo, aunque ruego a Kami-sama de que este bebe que llevo en mi vientre sea suyo. Deseo con toda mi alma que así sea y sea producto de lo que nos juramos esa noche. Ichigo a decidió ayudarme sin que yo se lo pida y agradezco todo lo que hace por mí, aunque no debería si los resultados de paternidad dan negativos, pero él quiere estar a mi lado, cuidarme y protegerme y no dejar que alguien nuevamente me lastime. Esta es mi vida ahora, embarazada de 2 meses producto de una violación o fruto de una linda relación, prometí seguir adelante por este bebe que llevo en mi vientre, por Ichigo, por mi, por nuestras vidas.

Mi nombre es Kuchiki Rukia y esta es mi historia...


	2. Capitulo I

**Primero que nada soy nueva en FF (Olvide presentarme antes xDD) y como verán este es mi primer fic y como tal aun no entiendo algunas cosas de la pagina. En el prologo se me olvido hacer algunas aclaraciones y advertencias, pero las iré dejando en los capítulos que se necesiten. Espero sean amables conmigo y espero que les guste mucho la historia. **

**Este es un fic completamente ICHIRUKISTA, sino te gusta esta pareja, será mejor que no lo leas.**

**Segundo que nada agradezco de todo corazón a las personas que me dejaron review anteriormente, como les dije a algunos antes, lo escribiré hasta el final, no pienso dejarlo y sé que la historia está algo loca, pero las cosas se irán aclarando de apoco x3.**

**ADVERTENCIA: Esta es una historia donde habrá una violación, algo de lemon, violencia, lenguaje fuerte. Así que no es acto para menores y si eres sensible a este tipo de temas NO LO LEAS! (Si, lo sé no lo aclare en el prologo, pero como dije SOY NUEVA EN ESTO).**

**SOLO PARA ACLARAR: porque hice que violaran a Rukia (no me maten x3) Como lo leyeron en el prologo, es porque es mujer y como tal las mujeres somos más indefensas y vulnerables a que nos pase algo como esto y sino escribí que violaran a Ichigo es porque eso sería…. YAOI! O.O Y que crees? No me gusta el yaoi _ Además son pocos los casos que se han escuchado donde un hombre sufre violación o.O El tema en el que se centra mi fic es algo que pasa en todo el mundo, nadie está exento de eso. Así que lo vuelvo a recalcar, SINO TE GUSTA O ERES SENCIBLE A ESTE TIPO DE TEMAS. ¡NO LO LEAS!**

**DISCLAIMER: Bleach no me pertenece, es del gran troll Tite Kubo, yo solo utilizo sus personajes para hacer mi historia.**

**Simbología:**

—blablabla—

"**pensamientos**"

_**- Flashback - -Fin Flashback –**_

**Bueno, sin más que decir, que disfruten de este primer capítulo, nos leemos abajo… **

**UNA LUZ EN LA OSCURIDAD**

CAPITULO I

_**Empresas Kuchiki's, Salón de Juntas:**_

Kuchiki Byakuya, dueño de empresa Kuchiki's estaba preparando todo para la reunión que se llevaría a cabo ese día en su empresa, con el dueño de empresas Hueco Mundo, en ese momento escucho tocar la puerta y sin levantar la vista de unos documentos dio el permiso para que pasaran.

—Byakuya-sama le traje lo que me pidió. —Acercándose al moreno Abarai Renji, su mano derecha y mejor amigo de Kuchiki Rukia desde la infancia, hija de Byakuya llevaba en sus manos una carpeta teniendo dentro los resultados de una investigación que le había hecho hacer—. Esta todo dentro, lo que me pidió que investigara señor y usted tenía toda la razón de sospechar de ese sujeto. Aquí tiene, solo vea usted. — Renji le extendió la carpeta con la información obtenida a Byakuya, el cual lo recibió con mucha expectación

Byakuya empezó a leer la información y entre mas leía sus ojos se abrían de la impresión por todo lo que esos papeles decía—. Ahora lo entiendo todo, la forma en cómo consigue que estas personas le vendan sus acciones y la forma en cómo consigue hacerse dueño de las mismas, simplemente no tiene nombre —suspira y dejo la carpeta sobre la mesa de vidrio transparente.

—Has hecho un buen trabajo Renji, prepárate para la reunión y el viaje de esta tarde a la ciudad de Tokio, ya hable al instituto y con el director, tienes el permiso concedido, se te enviara todo lo que se aprenda los días que estés fuera para que no pierdas tus clases — Byakuya lo miro fijo a los ojos colocando sus manos bajo su mentón, estaba cansado, pero sabía que debía de tomar una buena decisión, si aceptar o no el trato de ese hombre.

—Gracias señor, simplemente este hombre puede llegar muy lejos si se lo propone y no le importa destruir todo a su paso. —Renji hiso una pequeña reverencia —. Como usted diga Byakuya-sama, estaré listo para entonces señor. — el pelirrojo se volvió a incorporar, dudando en formular una pregunta que le estaba rondando por la cabeza—. Disculpe señor, pero… No le dirá a Rukia que viajara a Tokio?

—Hisana se encargara de eso, así que no te preocupes, puedes retirarte —sin dejar de leer algunos documentos y prosiguió—. Te mandare a llamar de nuevo cuando ese sujeto haya llegado. —lo vio por encima de los documentos que tenía en sus manos.

—Sí señor, con su permiso. —Renji realizo otra reverencia y salió de la sala de reuniones dejando a un Byakuya un tanto pensativo.

—Te tengo donde quería y ni creas que te venderé las acciones de la empresa, es mejor que te vayas preparando Aizen. — Pensaba este volviendo a trabajar en sus papeles.

I&R

_**Instituto Karakura:**_

Las clases de ese día estaban por iniciar y un grupo de amigos se habían reunido a una esquina del salón de clases como siempre hacían antes del inicio de estas—. Oye Rukia sabes algo sobre Renji? —dijo la recién llegada, Tatsuki Arisawa una de las mejores amigas de Rukia pregunto curiosa.

—La verdad pues no, está trabajando mucho con mi padre, así que no se si estará de vuelta en el instituto o estar ayudándole por más tiempo. —Se quedo un tanto pensativa con respecto a Renji y su padre, mientras se sentaba en su lugar, los demás iban acercándose de a poco.

—Vaya Tatsuki parece que estas interesada en ese cabeza de piña no es así? —Kurosaki Ichigo uno de los amigo de Rukia y el chico que a ella le gustaba, claro que no lo admitiría y menos enfrente de todos, veía a Tatsuki de forma burlesca, ya que el sabia que entre su amiga y Renji había algo más que solo amigos, tomo asiento al lado izquierdo de Rukia.

—Eso a ti que te importa eh Ichigo, puedo preguntar por quien se me plazca. —un ligero sonrojo se asomo en las mejías de la karateca y es que Tatsuki y Renji se estaban empezando a llevar tan bien desde hace dos meses atrás.

Ichigo y Tatsuki seguían discutiendo, mientras que Rukia solo los veía sonriendo divertida, mientras que el salón de clases se empezaba a llenar de platicas, risas y saludos entre amigos— Ichigo ya deja de molestarla, luego no aguantas cuando Tatsuki te golpea —le dijo Rukia recordando las innumerables veces donde Tatsuki lo calla de un golpe.

—Buenos días —se escucho decir— Kuchiki-san, Arisawa-san, Kurosaki. —era nada más y nada menos que el peliblanco, Hitsugaya Toushiro, compañero de clases de estos.

—Bueno días Hitsugaya-san —respondieron las pelinegras al unisonó.

—Toushiro. —contesto Ichigo levantando la mano de lo más simple.

—Es Hitsugaya, Kurosaki ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo? —dijo el peliblanco con una venita palpitando en su sien.

—Como sea. —respondió Ichigo, Hitsugaya iba a replicar pero en ese momento sonó la campana y segundos después entro la maestra mandándolos a sentar a todos a sus lugares para empezar así las clases—. Rukia –susurro Ichigo girando su rostro a la morena.

—Que sucede Ichigo? si la maestra nos descubre platicando sabes que nos castigara — le reprendió ella.

—Lo sé, lo sé, no tienes que decírmelo –suspiro él con desgano—. Solo quería decirte, que necesito hablar contigo de algo muy importante en el receso ok? —la miro suplicante.

—De acuerdo. —desvió su mirada hacia la ventana y es que Ichigo cuando trataba de hablar con ella de algo importante se ponía nerviosa, presentía que Ichigo quería hacerle esa pregunta que tanto estaba esperando, pero aun así no se hacía ilusiones, Ichigo no era de esos chicos románticos que te pedían ser su novia, regalarte chocolates y flores, no Ichigo simplemente era… un idiota y con este pensamiento sonrió y enseguida presto atención a la clase si es que no quería ser castigada por la loca que tenían de maestra.

Las horas de clases paso y con eso la hora del receso, Rukia cada vez se ponía más nerviosa, sabía que tenía que hablar con Ichigo pero antes recordó que debía llevar unos libro que había pedido prestado a la Biblioteca, así que se disculpo con Ichigo y le dijo que llegaría unos minutos después con él a la azotea de la escuela el lugar favorito de ambos.

Mientras caminaba por el campus iba tan distraída que no sintió que alguien se le paro enfrente—. Vaya, vaya Kuchiki como has estado? — escucho esa voz tan socarrona que le molestaba tanto, miro a unos ojos azules que la escudriñaban de arriba abajo sin vergüenza alguna, cuanto odiaba eso, pero sabía que ese chico lo hacía para fastidiarla y lo que no sabía ella es que él lo hacía para darles celos al peli naranja, así que pensaba aprovechar la ocasión un poco para su diversión— ¿Qué? ¿Hoy no vienes con el cabeza de calabaza? —Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez un chico de otro salón pero de ultimo de secundaria, Rukia agradeció a los dioses de que no le tocara como compañero de clases.

—Grimmjow muy buenos días. —usando ese tonito meloso que tanto odiaba Ichigo—. Y no, no está conmigo, como vez—mostrándole los libros—Voy a la biblioteca **"Y porque tengo que darle explicaciones a este?"** —pensó.

—Vaya tan aplicada como siempre no? —la miro burlesco.

—En comparación tuya Grimmjow. —le dijo Rukia pasando por su lado.

—Y entonces… —empezó Grimmjow—. ¿Cuándo vas a aceptar salir conmigo Kuchiki? —inquirió el peli azul deteniendo a la chica.

—Ya te eh dicho muchas veces que no Grimmjow, no quiero tener problemas con tu novia psicópata. —se le quedo viendo con suplica.

—¿Nell? Por favor, ni siquiera me hace caso y todo por culpa de ese naranjito. —el dijo con algo de veneno en la voz.

—Sabes que Ichigo no tiene la culpa Grimmjow, además él ni caso les hace. —dijo Rukia sintiendo un poco de celos pero restándole importancia al asunto para que su amigo no lo notara.

"**Claro!, porque está enamorado de ti, lo malo es que de toda la escuela son los único que no se dan cuenta" **—Grimmjow sonrió de lado y deslumbro a lo lejos una cabellera naranja, esto se iba aponer divertido—. ¿Sabes Kuchiki? A mi no me importa Nell, pero si me importas tu. —le dijo acercándose un poco a la Kuchiki, mientras que esta lo mira con cara de _"Y-a-este-que-le-pasa?"_.

—Podríamos un día de estos salir a tomar un café o a comer un helado ¿Que dices? — se coloco enfrente de Rukia tomando uno de sus mechones y colocándolo detrás de su oreja, Rukia sabía que no lo hacía mal intencionado, que ella le había gustado desde un principio al peli azul, pero por sus sentimientos al peli naranjo y porque estaba Nell, tenía que dejar las cosas en claro, entonces dio un paso atrás.

—No lo sé Grimmjow ya te lo eh explicado varias veces, Nell me odia y si me ve cerca de ti, va a empezar los problemas y no los quiero. —Rukia negó con la cabeza un tanto cansada de que Nell siempre le causara problemas a su amigo, pero Rukia no se había percatado de la persona detrás de ella que se estaba muriendo de celos por según el _"las-malas-intenciones-de-Grimmjow"._

Grimmjow, estaba que se moría de la risa por la mirada que le mandaba Ichigo, pero no quería que supiera que él estaba viendo cada uno de las muecas que hacia el peli naranja—Bueno. —suspiro derrotado, dando un paso atrás—. Sera en otra ocasión Kuchiki. —suspiro de nuevo y se despidió con la mano caminando lejos de la chica.

—Eso fue raro. —dijo la peli negra en voz baja, viendo extrañada a su amigo. —Sera mejor que me apresure, sino Ichigo se enfadara conmigo. —iba a darse media vuelta cuando escucho la voz del peli naranja a sus espaldas.

—¿Que quería ese idiota de nuevo Rukia? —Ichigo tenía los puños apretados y la mandíbula tensa de la rabia que sentía, o mejor dicho de los celos que sentía, odiaba ver a Grimmjow cerca de Rukia y mas al saber que Grimmjow se moría por su enana.

—Eh?... —Rukia dio la vuelta, llevándose tremendo susto ¿Desde cuándo estaba detrás de ella? Así que lo miro extrañada—. etto… pues nada Ichigo, solo platicábamos. —Rukia sonrió amable, no sabía porque el chico se ponía así— .** "Y ahora a este que le pico?" **—pensó enarcando una ceja.

—No quiero que ese tipo se vuelva acercar a ti ¿oíste? —le dijo lleno de furia.

—Oye, oye baka… —Rukia tenía un tic en su ceja derecha, como se atrevía a decirle con quien hablar y con quien no—. Yo puedo conversar con quien se me pegue la gana Ichigo, no eres mi padre para decirme eso —era algo que más le molestaba que mandaran en su vida—. Solo esto me faltaba. —dijo en su susurro.

—Mira Rukia… no empieces, ese tipo no me agrada… — ya se sentía fastidiado— …Simplemente… —sentía que Grimmjow la quería alejar de él, pero no le daría el gusto. Que tan equivocado estaba, Grimmjow solo lo hacía para su diversión y sacarle celos al peli naranja— Es un aprovechado—lo dijo con algo de enojo.

Rukia estaba que no lo creía ¿Que no empezara? ¿Desde cuándo Ichigo era desconfiado? iba a replicar pero Ichigo se le adelanto— Te acompaño a la Biblioteca, aun tenemos una plática pendiente—le sonrió cariñosamente algo extraño en él y olvidando lo que acaba de pasar—. **"Creo que Ichigo es bipolar"** —pensó la morena y simplemente asintió con gusto, dirigiéndose los dos a entregar los libros.

Ichigo sabía que aun tenían suficiente tiempo para entregar los dichosos libros y hablar tranquilamente con Rukia, pero aun así, quería aprovechar cada segundo de su receso y apresurarse para platicar con ella, después de pasar por la biblioteca se dirigieron a su lugar favorito, _**la azotea de la escuela**_, les gustaba sentir el aire chocar en sus rostros y estar en paz con ellos mismos. Cuando se sentían abatidos, se dirigían a este lugar, se sentaba y disfrutaban de la compañía del otro, a veces no necesitaban palabras para saber cómo estaba el otro, solo con su simple presencia sabían que todo estaba bien. Pero de estar bien Ichigo era la excepción en estos momentos, sabía que debía armarse de valor para hablar con la Kuchiki de algo que le había estado rondando la cabeza desde la mañana, sentía la necesidad de decirle sus sentimiento, como si sintiera que algo estaba a punto de pasar, sentía que tenía que confesársele porque sentía que mañana podría ser demasiado tarde y entonces empezó a hablar torpemente.

I&R

_**Empresas Kuchiki's, Salón de Juntas:**_

Todo estaba listo para empezar la dichosa reunión que a Byakuya lo tenía a la defensiva, todo, absolutamente todo le daba mala espina y era para menos, después de toda la información que tenía en sus manos sobre ese sujeto lo hacía dudar de todo, en ese momento sonó el teléfono informándole de la llegada de sus visitas.

—Diga. —contesto cortante.

—Kuchiki-sama los dueños de la empresa Hueco Mundo han llegado. —se escucho la voz de la secretaria de Byakuya.

—Hazlos pasar Kiyone. —respondió ansioso.

—En un momento señor. —y colgó enseguida, Byakuya haciendo lo mismo y retomando el teléfono para hacer otra llamada.

Espero a que le contestaran y hablo— Ya están aquí Abarai, ven inmediatamente.

—Sí señor, estoy allá enseguida. —colgó y espero impaciente, escuchando como tocaban la puerta, dio el permiso para que entraran.

—Kuchiki-sama con su permiso. —Kiyone se hiso a un lado para dejar entrar a los invitados—. Kuchiki-sama ellos son el señor Aizen Sousuke, el señor Kaname Tousen y el Señor Ichimaru Gin. — Byakuya les hiso un ademan para que tomaran asiento mientras que su secretaria se dispuso a servir alguna bebida a los invitados.

Renji colgó y cogió la carpeta, saliendo enseguida de su oficina para dirigirse a la sala de juntas, toco una vez entrando al lugar—. Con su permiso, perdón por el retraso—se disculpo, observando un poco intimidado a los visitantes mientras que estos, solo le sonreían como tramando algo.

—No hay problema Abarai, toma asiento. —le dijo Byakuya, el pelirrojo asintió y tomo asiento en el lado derecho de su jefe— Si gustan podemos empezar la reunión ahora.

—Impaciente como siempre, no es así Kuchiki? —hablo por primera vez Aizen, sonriendo socarronamente.

—No me gusta perder el tiempo eh ir al grano Señor Aizen. —le mando una mirada gélida.

Aizen rio descaradamente, moviendo su mano para que empezara—. Como usted guste Kuchiki. —se sentía la tensión en el ambiente, todos y cada uno de los que estaban ahí lo sentían, esos dos no dejaban de mirarse, Aizen con una sonrisa burlesca como tramando algo y Byakuya con su mirada fría e inexpresiva.

La reunión transcurrió de lo más normal dando sus opiniones así como los pro y contras de vender y fusionar las dos empresas, llegando así a la culminación de la reunión y firma de los contratos de ambos lados—. Entonces ¿Estará de acuerdo señor Kuchiki que la empresa cambie su nombre a uno nuevo? ¿O prefiere que combinemos ambos nombres? —Aizen lo miro con tranquilidad mientras se le asomaba una sonrisita de triunfo en la cara entregándole los documentos del contrato para que firmara.

—Eso no creo que sea irrelevante Aizen, eso es lo de menos ahora. —Byakuya tomo los documentos y empezó a leer detenidamente esos papeles, no confiaba para nada en ese hombre.

—No creo que sea necesario de que lea el contrato, todo está en orden Kuchiki. —le dijo Aizen en forma burlesca.

—No firmo nada sin antes leerlo Aizen.—le contesto este siguiendo leyendo el contrato, al cabo de unos minutos termino con la lectura—. Todo está en orden. —confirmo Byakuya soltando un suspiro.

—Se lo dije Kuchiki. —sonrió arrogante, Byakuya le lanzo la mirada más fría que jamás le había lanzado a alguien, tomo el bolígrafo que se encontraba sobre algunos papeles que tenía en la mesa, lo acerco a los documentos se mantuvo un momento inmutable, levanto la vista de los papeles y los poso en Aizen el cual sonreía de manera ladina, bajando de nuevo la vista a los papeles.

"**¿Que está esperando Kuchiki-sama? ¿Firmara esos papeles?" **–Pensó el pelirrojo ya irritado de tanta espera, los otros dos individuos permanecían callados esperando a que Byakuya firmara.

—Puede tomarse todo el tiempo que quiera Kuchiki, no hay prisa. —dijo Aizen, al escucharlo Byakuya lo vio indiferente, regresando así su vista a esos documentos, pasaron unos segundo y Byakuya tomo los papeles entre sus manos rompiéndolo en varios pedazos que dejo caer sobre la mesa de juntas, todos los presentes se quedaron sorprendidos por la actitud del pelinegro, todos menos Aizen.

—No pienso firmar esos papeles y darle el poder de mis acciones a usted Aizen. —le contesto Byakuya—. Y mucho menos que haga con mi empresa lo que se le plazca y ensucie el nombre de esta empresa y de todos los que aquí trabajan— le soltó de golpe con la frialdad en sus ojos grises.

—¡Vaya! —simulo asombro—. A que se debe ese cambio de actitud en alguien como usted Kuchiki? Teníamos un trato. —haciéndose el ofendido, Gin sonrió divertido por la situación sin que Aizen lo notara.

—Creí que era más inteligente Aizen. —le dijo impasible, Aizen, puso cara de no entender y entonces Byakuya tomo entre sus manos una carpeta con todas las investigaciones que se le habían hecho, lanzándolo hasta donde estaba el, al momento de caer en la mesa alguna fotos y otros papeles salieron de la carpeta, tomándolo por sorpresa. Aizen no creía lo que veía, lo habían estado investigando. Byakuya se entero de los tratos sucios que hacía con personas del bajo mundo, así como lo que le hacía a los dueños de las otras empresas de las cuales el se había hecho poseedor de una forma extraña.

—Como puede ver, lo estuve investigando en el momento en que usted le puso un ojo a mi empresa, habían cosas que no me cuadraban de lo que usted hacia, así que después de las investigaciones me di cuenta de la forma como obtenía las acciones de las otras empresas y como al final se hacía dueño total de esas empresas, a jugado sucio con muchas de esas personas inclusive a tenido que recurrir a lo más vil y sucio para obtener lo que quiere. —el pelinegro se sereno y junto sus dos manos bajo su barbilla sin quitarle la mirada a él peli castaño, mientras que Aizen lo miraba con total asombro ¿De donde saco toda esa información él? ¿Como se llego a dar cuenta de los negociaciones que el realizaba con mafiosos inclusive para obtener lo que quiera? —. Como vera Aizen, no tengo planeado echar de cabeza todo lo que eh logrado hasta ahora durante todos estos años, así que le pido de favor que se retire y deje mi empresa si no quiere que llame la policía en estos momentos.

Aizen se levanto de su asiento, sabía que no era bueno que llamaran a la policía y que le arruinaran el teatrito, tendría que hacer una nueva jugada si es que quería la empresa Kuchiki's en sus manos—. Muy buena jugada Kuchiki, pero eh de decirle que esto no se quedara así, esta empresa será mía tarde o temprano.

—¿Es una amenaza? —le dijo Byakuya.

—No. —se adelanto a decir—. Es una advertencia o puede tomarlo como quiera.—respondió divertido.

—Largo de mi empresa AHORA! —alzo la voz poniéndose de pie, se adelanto a Aizen y le abrió la puerta de la sala de juntas, al salir este y sus acompañantes cerró la puerta de golpe.

Aizen y sus acompañantes salieron de la sala de juntas dirigiéndose al elevador—. Parece que te voltearon el juego Aizen—dijo divertido Ichimaru Gin con una sonrisa zorruna.

—No sabe lo que le espera Gin, ya verás. —le respondió al peli plata tomando su celular y realizando una llamada, espero unos segundos a que le contestaran—. Tengo un trabajo para ustedes. —fue lo único que dijo. Gin solo movió la cabeza en forma desaprobatoria mientras que Tousen solo permanecía callado, mientras salían del elevador saliendo del edificio y tomando un vehículo que ya los esperaba fuera—. A empresas Hueco Mundo—el sujeto solo asintió arrancando rápidamente.

En la sala de juntas era un total silencio Renji jamás había visto una reacción así por parte del Kuchiki y eso a veces lo asustaba, ahora entendía a su amiga de temerle a su padre, mientras que Byakuya estaba pensativo con lo último que le había dicho Aizen— Renji. —fue Byakuya quien rompió el silencio.

—Dígame Kuchiki-sama? —Renji levanto la cabeza mirando un tanto asustado al pelinegro.

—Prepara todo para el viaje a Tokio, Hisana estará aquí en horas del almuerzo, tomaremos el jet privado a las dos de la tarde, prepara lo que hace falta. —se levanto de su lugar a un molesto con todo lo que había surgido en esa reunión—. Y recoge todo este desastre. —sin más salió del lugar para dirigirse a su oficina y estar a solas para bajarse el mal humor, no se las quería desquitar con el muchacho porque sabía perfectamente que él no tenía la culpa de todo lo ocurrido en esa reunión.

—Si Kuchiki-sama. —fue lo último que escucho del pelirrojo desganado— **"Ni que yo fuera el encargado del aseo de este lugar"** —pensó el pelirrojo, empezando a recoger las carpetas y los papeles tirados por todo lados, en esos momentos entro Kiyone algo asustada y sin preguntar nada, porque lo había escuchado todo con los gritos que había pegado el Kuchiki, ayudo al pelirrojo a ordenar la sala de juntas.

I&R

_**Instituto Karakura:**_

Ichigo y Rukia estaban por salir del instituto cuando el celular del chico sonó— ¿Si, diga? —en el otro lado era de la escuela de Karin.

—¿Qué Karin qué? —se detuvo en seco, Rukia le dirigió una mirada preocupante.

—¿Se lesiono?... ¿Pero cómo?... Entiendo, iré por ella ahora, gracias por avisar. —colgó la llamada y suspiro preocupado, dirigiendo su mirada a la morena—. Karin se lesiono entrenando. —le contesto ya que la morena le pregunto con la mirada—. Así que debo pasar por ella y llevarla con el viejo para que la revise. —se rasco la cabeza exasperado, no le gustaba que Rukia se fuera sola hasta su casa y más cuando se avecinaba una tormenta.

— Rukia podrás irte sola de aquí hasta tu casa? —Le pregunto algo preocupado por ella más que por su hermana.

—Si Ichigo, no te preocupes, tu hermana esta antes que cualquier cosa—le sonrió para tranquilizarlo.

—No digas esas cosas Rukia—le regaño—. Además es mejor que te vayas ya, no sea que Byakuya te reprenda.

Rukia dejo escapar una risita de esas que a él tanto le gustaba y se puso seria cuando escucho el nombre de su padre— Primero deja de preocuparte por mí, estaré bien. Karin-chan te espera y segundo mi padre está de viaje… de nuevo—susurro lo último.

—Entiendo. **"Estúpido Byakuya, como se atreve a dejarla sola de nuevo"** —pensó el peli naranjo, se acerco a Rukia y le coloco un mechón detrás de la oreja, sonriendo cariñosamente, bajo su mano hasta la mejilla de ella, acariciándola con cariño—. Rukia ten mucho cuidado por favor y piensa mucho lo que hablamos hoy, no es necesario que me respondas rápido, solo piénsalo si? ¿Dime que lo harás?.

Rukia se sonrojo al sentir el contacto de Ichigo con su piel y más al recordarle lo que hablaron en el receso— Lo pensare Ichigo. **"Aunque no es necesario, yo ya sé qué respuesta darte, pero gracias por darme tiempo" **—pensó la pelinegra juntando la mirada con la de Ichigo.

—Y me cuidare no te preocupes. —sonrió— Ve ya, Karin-chan te espera y de paso la saludas de mi parte, también a Yuzu-chan y a Isshin-sama.—le respondí cortando el contacto visual. Suspiro, bajo la mirada y luego volvió a verle a los ojos— Adiós Ichigo. —se paró de puntitas y deposito un cálido beso en la mejilla del chico, se sonrojo por lo que hiso, sonrió y se dio media vuelta alejándose del chico.

Ichigo quedo sorprendido por la acción de Rukia que llevo su mano a la mejilla donde había sido depositado el beso—. Adiós —musito—. **"Solo cuídate Rukia"** — ¿Por qué se estaba preocupando tanto por ella? ¿Por qué tenía un mal presentimiento y sentía que se estaba despidiendo de ella para siempre?, jamás desde que la conoció había tenido esa sensación y que la involucrara a ella hasta ahora, se sentía inquieto por algo, agito la cabeza alejando esos pensamientos y esos presentimientos, se estiro y camino al lado contrario—. Más vale que me apresure, sino Karin me matara.

A Rukia ya se le había hecho demasiado tarde y todo por quedarse viendo uno conjunto de pulsera y collar con unos dijes de conejitos blancos en la pulsera y otro en el collar, hace unas semanas atrás lo había visto y estaba deseosa de obtener su paga para comprársela, no era ni muy costoso, ni muy barato así que se lo podía costear, no le gustaba pedirle dinero a su padre para comprarse ese tipo de cosas. Tenía su cuenta en el banco pero no lo quería usar, sabiendo que su padre la reprendería por comprar cosas sin importancia, derrochando su dinero en baratijas, así que había tomado la decisión de dar clases de kendo a los que quisieran aprender. Ichigo al saber del plan de Rukia decidió ayudarle porque no quería que cualquier tipo se propasase con ella en los entrenamiento ya que la mayoría de los que tomaban esas clases eran hombres, que al enterarse de que Rukia sería su sensei, se aglomeraron como una bola de lobos hambrientos al asecho. Volviendo a la situación de Rukia, ya se había hecho de noche y se notaba que llovería, camino un poco mas de aprisa cruzando la calle para tomar un atajo que según ella la llevaría más rápido a su casa _**mala idea,**_ era una calle demasiada oscura, por alguna razón sintió miedo y cuando quiso regresar unas carcajadas se hicieron escuchar.

—Pero que linda chica tenemos aquí. —se escucho decir entre la oscuridad.

Rukia tembló al escuchar esa voz, pero se saco todo su temple Kuchiki y se paro firme sin mostrar miedo— ¿Quien está ahí? —pregunto y en respuesta se escucho de nuevo carcajadas la cuales la pusieron nerviosa.

—Porque estás sola en este lugar preciosa? —un tipo salió de entre las sombras era alto y delgado con el cabello negro y largo hasta debajo de los hombros y cubriendo un lado de su cara, con una sonrisa demasiado sádica y llena de crueldad, se acerco unos pasos a ella.

Rukia lo miro de arriba abajo, ese tipo no le daba buena espina, así que decidió por darse la vuelta e irse por ese solitario camino, pero al dar algunos pasos otros dos tipos salieron entre la oscuridad riendo como hienas ante su presa. Uno de ellos era delgado de estatura promedio, tenía el cabello a la altura de los hombros de color… rosa? eso le pareció gracioso, quiso reír, pero la situación no lo ameritaba, también llevaba unos lentes de color blanco y sus ojos eran anaranjados el tipo le sonrió malicioso haciendo que Rukia retrocediera, se fijo en el otro era de baja estatura de complexión esbelta y rasgos juveniles, sus ojos eran de un color amarillo, de cabello color negro corto, a excepción de su fina trenza que cae hasta por la mitad de su espalda, este llevaba sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón, sonrió de lado acercándose con el otro tipo a Rukia.

—Que quieren? —pregunto mirándolos ceñuda, pero no obtuvo respuesta más que risas, no debía confiarse de esos tipos, parecía que no tenía buenas intenciones, así que dio un paso atrás olvidando el primer tipo que la acorralo, estaba perdida, no había escapatoria, así que volvió a pregunta— Que quieren de mi? —no hubo respuestas de nuevo, se estaban burlando de ella— **"Que puedo hacer?"** —pensó, viendo a todos lados para ver las posibilidades que tenia.

—Te queremos a ti muñequita.—dijo el primer sujeto colocándose detrás de ella, este la tomo desprevenida tapándole con un paño la boca para que no gritara, Rukia se removió ahogando un grito y vio como los otros dos se le acercaban maliciosos— No te muevas preciosa, sino el dolor será peor.—dijo uno de ellos sonriendo divertido, Rukia abrió los ojos, que pensaban hacerle, quiso soltarse pero no pudo, ese tipo la tenia sujeta bien fuerte de la cintura y no podía moverse con libertad.

El tipo de cabello rosa se paro frente a ella tratando de tocarla, pero Rukia movió su cabeza a un lado para que no lo hiciese, soltándose así de la mano que le tapaba la boca, este lleno de ira la abofeteo fuerte haciendo que su cara se volteara para un lado, Rukia soltara un chillido, un hilo de sangre se dejo ver en su labio inferior, Rukia levanto su rostro mirándolo con ira contenida— No vuelvas hacer eso mocosa si es que quieres conservar tu vida. —le amenazo, Rukia abrió los ojos como platos cuando escucho aquello ¿Que era lo que aquellos hombres le iban hacer? ¿Porque no solo le pedían su dinero y la dejaba ir? Rukia tembló y solo pensó en su padre, sus amigos y más que todo pensó en Ichigo.

— "**Ichigo ayúdame"** –fue su último pensamiento antes de hundirse en la oscuridad.

**Bueno, espero les haya gustado el primer capítulo, como dije es mi primer fic y aun estoy aprendiendo x3 Así que sean amables conmigo x3 **

**Como dije anteriormente, sino te gusta o eres sensible a este tipo de temas no lo leas, porque no voy a cambiar mi fic solo por algunos que no les gusta lo que tratara mi fic. Y si es así, hagan su propia historia, porque antes que nada escribo para ustedes no para mi, para que disfruten de historias que tienen que ver con casos de la vida diaria, casos que se dan en todo el mundo.**

**Sin más que decir, me despido por ahora y nos leemos en la próxima Jane!**


	3. Capitulo II

**Bueno, primero que nada lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar x3 Eh tenido muchas ocupaciones, entre trabajos y ocuparme de mi último cosplay :/ La cosa es que no me ha quedado tiempo de nada u.u Pero bueno lo otro es que me daba miedito de subir este capítulo. Las razones? Me van odiar con este capítulo por lo que va a pasar x3 Solo espero no sean tan malos conmigo. _ Y que comprendan que si no pasa, entonces no habría historia e.e Pero ya que algunos no les gusta este tipo de cosas entonces esperen el siguiente capítulo y listo e.e  
**

**Este es un fic completamente ICHIRUKISTA, sino te gusta esta pareja, será mejor que no lo leas.**

**ADVERTENCIA: Esta es una historia donde habrá una violación, algo de lemon (o intento de lemon xD) violencia, lenguaje fuerte. Así que no es acto para menores y si eres sensible a este tipo de temas NO LO LEAS!**

**DISCLAIMER: Bleach no me pertenece, es del gran troll Tite Kubo, yo solo utilizo sus personajes para hacer mi historia.**

**Simbología:**

**—blablabla—**

**_"pensamientos"_**

**_- Flashback - -Fin Flashback –_**

**Bueno que disfruten de la lectura y nos leemos abajo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Capitulo anterior:**_

—_Pero que linda chica tenemos aquí._ —_se escucho decir entre la oscuridad._

—_Que quieren de mi? _—_no hubo respuestas más que risas, se estaban burlando de ella._

—_Te queremos a ti muñequita… _—_dijo el primer sujeto colocándose detrás de ella. _—_** ("Ichigo ayúdame")**_—_fue su último pensamiento antes de hundirse en la oscuridad._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**UNA LUZ EN LA OSCURIDAD**

**CAPITULO II**

El sujeto que la sostenía por atrás la arrastro a un callejón, Rukia tembló y ahogo otro grito ya que le habían tapado de nuevo la boca, batallo para soltarse pero sin resultado alguno.— Quédate quita niña, sino el dolor será peor. —le dijo el peli rosa lamiendo su mejilla donde la había abofeteado antes, Rukia tembló ante el contacto de ese tipo, sollozo, tenía miedo, pero no lo demostraría. ¿Qué querían hacerle? ¿Porque la retenían en ese lugar? Quería irse, quería que Ichigo estuviera con ella— _**"Ichigo"**_ —volvió a pensar, cerrando los ojos pensando en el peli naranja.

—Eres muy linda, te haría mía ahora mismo pero el jefe me mataría. —dijo el más joven ¿Hacerla suya? Rukia solo abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar aquello ¿El jefe? ¿Alguien estaba detrás de esto? —. Me encantaría probarte… —el pelinegro se acerco peligrosamente a ella, Rukia no podía quitar su mirada de aquel sujeto y lo único que podía era temblar, no quería que ese tipo la tocara, ese tipo le daba asco, quería irse, refugiarse en su casa donde en estos momentos estaría segura si no hubiese tomado ese atajo ¡Que estúpida había sido! Cuando estuvo frente a ella, se posiciono muy cerca de su rostro, sonriendo de lado, quería saber a que sabían sus labios y cuando iba a hacerlo una voz se hiso escuchar detrás de ellos

—Creí haber dicho que no la tocaran —dijo un sujeto alto con el cabello castaño, Rukia vio hacia donde provenía esa voz ¿De donde había salido? ¿Cuando había llegado ese auto a ese lugar? ¿Quién era él? No sabía quién era ese sujeto, pero podía saber que era un tipo peligroso con solo ver sus ojos, era alto, piel clara, ojos y cabello castaño, pero había algo en el que no le gustaba y le asustaba, quería que la dejaran ir.

—Lo siento mucho jefe, no volverá a pasar —le dijo el más joven dando algunos paso para atrás y dándole el chance a ese tipo para que viera a Rukia de pies a cabeza, la examino minuciosamente con ojos lascivos.

—Vaya si que eres linda, princesita. —le dijo este acercando su mano a la rostro de Rukia para poder acariciarlo, ella solo frunzo el ceño y armada de valor le aparto la mano con una de las suyas, el tipo solo sonrió de lado. — Al parecer tienes carácter niña —de un solo movimiento agarro a Rukia del cuello y la lanzo al piso, dos de los tipos la tomaron de las manos y el otro se mantuvo al lado del pelicastaño observándola.

—Eres muy valiente chiquilla pero aquí no te servirá de nada —Rukia solo podía mirarlo con horror, que era lo que le iba a hacer ese sujeto. Trato de zafarse pero esos hombres eran más fuertes que ella, luego ese tipo se arrodillo a un lado de ella, viéndola lujurioso.

—¿Que quiere de mi? —fue lo único que salió de sus labios temblorosos, tal vez por la rabia que sentía en esos momentos, tal vez por el miedo, quien sabe. Pero Rukia se estaba derrumbando enfrente de esos tipos, ella siempre era fuerte, se enfrentaba a lo que sea con mucha seguridad y sin miedo, pero en esos momentos toda esa seguridad y fortaleza se habían ido al carajo— ¿Quién es usted? ¿Qué quiere de mí?

—Te quiero a ti niña ¿No está claro? —El sujeto la tomo de las mejillas apretándolas con fuerza Rukia solo lo miro con horror— Te hare mía y así me vengare de tu padre. —con un ágil movimiento el ojicafe se situó encima de la ojivioleta besándola con fuerza, recordó lo que ese sujeto le dijo: ¡Vengarse de su padre! ¿Quién era ese tipo y porque decía esas cosas? Rukia trato de voltear la cara para que no la besara pero el tipo la sostenía de sus mejillas entonces no tubo de otra que morderle el labio.

—AHH! –Chillo el tipo al sentir el mordisco de ella en su labio inferior— Maldita mocosa. —le dio un fuerte golpe en el rostro, Rukia solo jadeo al sentir ese puño en su rostro, cerró los ojos para no derramar lagrimas, no iba a hacerlo, eso jamás, su orgullo está ante todo y no le daría el gusto a ese tipo verla llorar— Parece que te quieres hacer la difícil niña, pero no te servirá de nada. —el tipo llevo una de sus manos a una de las piernas de Rukia y las abrió violentamente posesionándose entre ellas— Si no quieres por las buenas, será por las malas. —le dijo volviéndola a besarla bruscamente mientras que con una de sus manos acariciaba y arañaba las piernas de Rukia, trato de forcejear para quitarse a ese sujeto de encima de ella, pero los que la tenían de las manos las mantenían en su sitio, mientras que el otro peli negro alto solo se mantenía de pie observando todo con una risa de satisfacción en su rostro.

Trato de gritar pero de nada le serviría, nadie la escucharía, nadie la salvaría. El pelicastaño dejo de besarla y la miro a los ojos, estaba asustada, tenía miedo y eso le encantaba a él, miro en ella terror, desesperación pero no se detendría obtendría por lo que había ido y eso le gusto, sonrió lascivo y se relamió los labios, se acerco a su oído y le susurro— Te hare mía ahora mismo princesita y veras como los dos lo disfrutaremos. —lamio su oreja y bajo hasta su cuello, Rukia solo podía temblar bajo de él, empezó a sollozar, no podía hacer nada, ese tipo era más fuerte que ella, la iba a violar, de eso estaba segura.

—No,... No déjeme —se removía una y otra vez pero sin mayor logro, el tipo con su mano libre tomo uno de sus senos por encima de su ropa y lo apretó fuertemente, haciéndola gemir por la sorpresa, no se esperaba eso, mientras que su otra mano seguía acariciando y arañando las piernas de Rukia. Sonrió triunfante subió la falda que ella llevaba, Rukia forcejeo de nuevo, sabía que era lo que seguía, pero no quería llorar, no lo iba hacer, su orgullo no se lo iba a permitir. El tipo jalo su camisa para abrirla arrancando a su paso los botones de su prenda, dejando ver su sostén, volvió a tomar uno de sus senos estrujándolo con fuerza jugando con él un rato, luego bajo a su intimidad donde igual que su camisa, su ropa interior, fue arrancada con rudeza, Rukia no creía lo que pasaba, ese tipo tocando su intimidad, entonces sintió el terror mismo, para luego sentir como ese tipo la penetraba con brusquedad con dos de sus dedos, soltó un alarido de dolor y empezó a removerse de nuevo, tenía miedo y no podía quitárselo de encima

—¡NO BASTA! —gritaba, pero ese tipo solo se divertía mas con su situación, así que la beso con violencia para hacerla callar, mientras empezaba a mover sus dedos sin el menor tacto, sintiéndola temblar de dolor— _**"¡NO! POR FAVOR… ¡BASTA!"**_— pensó, le dolía, sabía que le dolía y no podía hacer nada, así que sollozo de nuevo, no aguantaba que ese sujeto moviera sus dedos dentro de ella, pero a el no le importaba y siguió moviéndolos con mas rudeza.

Al aburrirse de eso, dejo sus senos y saco sus dedos de ella, para acomodarse mejor entre ella, se desabrocho los pantalones y bajo el cierre de los mismos, sacando así su miembro erecto, grande y grueso, se situó en su entrada y la empezó a penetrar lentamente. Rukia se removía tratando de resistirse moviendo, pero de nada le servía, movió su cabeza de un lado a otro, apretó sus ojos, la estaban violando, estaba abusando de ella, no quería, simplemente esto no podía estarle pasando a ella— No… —fue lo único que pudo murmurar, al sentirlo dentro de ella, ese tipo iba lento pero al llegar a cierta parte se encontró con un obstáculo, sonrió con lujuria y malicia.

—¿Con que eres virgen eh? —le susurro en el oído con una voz socarrona y divertida, el tipo se estaba divirtiendo a su costa— Al parecer seré primero en llevarme el gran premio —rio un poco, ¿El gran premio? Ella no era un trofeo del cual tenía que gozar— Me llevare tu inocencia y eso me gusta —sonrió en su oreja y la lamio despacio, la tomo de las caderas y en ese momento la penetro con fuerza rompiendo así su himen. Rukia lanzo un grito estremecedor no aguanto tanto dolor y lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, ese tipo estaba abusado de ella, ya no era virgen, ya no era pura, sabía que ese tipo no sería el único que se saciaría de ella, lo sabía, estaba sucia y lo único que podría hacer era pensar en Ichigo, sollozo en silencio mientras ese tipo salía y entraba en ella con brusquedad.

**I&R**

Ichigo bajo del auto de Isshin cargando a Karin quien se había quedado dormida en el trayecto del hospital a su casa, llegando después de las nueve de la noche. Al haber llevado a su hermana al

Hospital donde trabaja su padre, tuvo que quedarse con ella porque tenían que hacerle unas radiografías y desechar una posible fractura en su tobillo izquierdo. Estaba cansado y solo quería ir a dormir, pero esa sensación extraña que llevaba en su pecho no lo había dejado en paz después de haberse despedido de la morena en el instituto. Yuzu ya los estaba esperando en la entrada de la casa, donde gentilmente ayudo con las cosas de su hermana, al entrar, pasaron el vestíbulo subiendo las escaleras al segundo piso para llevarla a su habitación donde la menor le abrió la puerta dándole paso para depositarla en su cama, al hacerlo suspiro y salió de la habitación de las gemelas.

—Estaré en mi habitación, voy a descansar —le dijo a Yuzu acariciándole la cabeza

—Onii-chan no vas a cenar —le dijo la pelirrubia.

—No tengo hambre Yuzu, gracias —le sonrió agradecido de que se preocupara por él.

—De acuerdo —suspiro la chica— Y como se encuentra Karin-chan, Onii-chan? —le pregunto preocupada por su hermana.

—Ella está bien, Yuzu, no te preocupes. Por suerte solo fue una torcedura de grado 1, ósea no es muy grave —sonrió—. Estará bien en unas semanas —le sonrió a su hermana para que dejara de preocuparse.

—Entiendo onii-chan, pobre Karin-chan —volvió a ver a su hermana que ya hacía en su cama profundamente dormida, se le miraba serena pero con un pequeño gesto de dolor en su rostro— Y donde esta Oto-san? —se voltio hacia su hermano.

—Esta guardando el coche —recordando— Bueno Yuzu, iré a descansar, que tengas buenas noches —le sonrió revolviéndole de nuevo el cabello.

—Onii-chan! —se quejo Yuzu haciendo un puchero, Ichigo sonríe divertido y se dirigió a su habitación, entrando y cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

—¿Como estará Rukia? —pensó en voz alta— No me ha llamado, eso es raro en ella. —suspiro, Rukia siempre lo llamaba cuando llegaba a casa o él le devolvía la llamada diciéndose que habían llegado con bien, pero ese día ella no lo había llamado— Sera mejor que le marque, a lo mejor se quedo dormida la muy tonta. —sonrió recordando que muchas veces la chica le contaba que si no le llamaba es porque al solo llegar a su casa se lanzaba a la cama cansada y se quedaba dormida.

Abrió el celular y marco ese número que ya se lo sabía de memoria, espero unos segundo escuchando el pitido del celular y… sonaba la contestadora— Rukia te quedaste dormida! —dijo al aire terminando la llamada, en eso volvió a sentir esa sensación extraña en su pecho, volvió a abrir su celular, desesperado y volvió a marcar… nada, la enana no le contestaba— ¡Por kami! Rukia contéstame —estaba desesperado— Contéstame Rukia, contéstame! —empezó a dar vueltas por todo su cuarto, revolviéndose el cabello y sin separar el celular de su oreja, le llamaba una y otra vez, decir que le dejo como 10 mensajes es poco.— Mierda! —Suspiro con frustración lanzando el celular a la cama. — Maldita enana ¿Por qué no me contestas? —grito irritado.

— Tengo que ir a verla —pensó en voz alta, volvió a tomar su celular guardándolo en la parte de atrás de su pantalón.— _"__**Espero que estés bien enana"**_—pensó al salir de su habitación, bajo rápido las escaleras, su padre y Yuzu estaba viendo la tv cuando paso hacia la puerta de entrada— Voy a salir, no me esperen —dijo tomando una chaqueta y un paraguas, al parecer había empezado a llover.

—Onii-chan a dónde vas? —le pregunto Yuzu al verlo tan desesperado.

—Iré a casa de Rukia… Tengo un mal presentimiento —susurro lo último, acomodándose los zapatos— Me quedare con ella, Yuzu regresare por la mañana —le vio y se despidió de su hermana, saliendo a toda prisa de su casa.

—Cuídate mucho onii-chan —dijo Yuzu, volteando a ver a su padre, Isshin solo se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia.

—Es el amor Yuzu-chan, no te preocupes —le dijo Isshin a su hija, tratando de no preocuparla.

**I&R**

Cuando el pelicastaño termino y quedo satisfecho salió de un golpe de Rukia, lanzando esta un gemido de dolor. Se levanto de entre sus piernas y arreglándose la ropa, la pelinegra trato de juntar sus piernas pero el sujeto se lo impidió poniendo sus pies entre las piernas de la chica— Pueden hacer lo mismo con ella —dijo dando paso así al tipo alto y de cabellera negra larga el cual se coloco de nuevo entre sus piernas y penetrándola fuertemente, lastimándola, Rukia solo podía gemir de dolor, quería morirse en ese instante, sus lagrimas seguían y solo balbuceaba sin fuerza que la dejaran en paz, pero el tipo la tomo de las caderas enterrando sus uñas en su piel, moviéndose con brusquedad dentro de ella, sin hacer caso de sus ruegos.

El pelicastaño solo se quedo ahí observando como la lastimaban con una sonrisa de satisfacción en sus labios, el tipo que ahora la estaba violando se acerco a su oído lamiendo y bajando hasta su cuello mordiendo y lamiendo de nuevo, mientras la penetraba una y otra vez. Rukia sentía tanto dolor que creía iba a morirse, se sentía al borde de la inconsciencia, su vista estaba cada vez mas nublaba de las lagrimas que brotaban a montones.

— "_**Duele, Basta… no por favor… basta…. duele, duele… deténganse por favor… Ichi…go ayúdame… Ichi…go"**_—era lo único en lo que pensaba, que se detuvieran, que la dejara, no soportaba tanto dolor.

Cuando termino con ella, los otros dos repitieron la acción, manoseándola, mordiéndola, lastimándola, el dolor en su vientre era muy fuerte, sangraba, esos hombres la habían lastimado, la habían hecho llorar, la habían tratado como lo peor, los odiaba, pero más se odiaba a si misma por haber sido tan estúpida y tomar este atajo.

Después que habían terminado con ella, uno de los sujetos la levanto hacia el pelicastaño este se acerco a su rostro tomando sus mejillas de nuevo con fuerza, Rukia ya sin fuerzas y apenas se podía mantener en pie por el fuerte dolor provocado por esos hombres— Si dices una sola palabra de esto, tu querido padre morirá y también tu noviecito —le dijo con voz sepulcral, Rukia lo vi entre casada y aterrorizada, ese hombre la estaba amenazando si decía algo— ¿Entendiste princesita? —le apretó con mas fuerzas sus mejilla y al no recibir contestación de ella apretó con fuerza su puño estampándolo en el rostro de la pelinegra. Rukia soltó un jadeo cayendo sentada en el suelo, llevo su mano a su mejilla adolorida y sintió como ese hombre se agachaba a su altura, tomándola del pelo— NO ESCUCHE ESTUPIDA? QUEDO CLARO? —le grito con furia, golpeándola otra vez, la fuerza del golpe fue tan grande que Rukia tuvo que gritar de dolor, quedando tirada en el suelo, sucio y mojado.

— Estoy arto —dijo.— Si dices una palabra te ira peor, a ti, a tu padre y a ese chico pelinaranja que va contigo, así que es mejor que seas buena chica y guardes nuestro secreto.—le dijo sonriendo triunfante.

—No! No por favor… no diré nada… pero no los lastime, no diré nada… se lo juro —rogo al borde del colapso, estaba asustada pero ya no por ella, ya la habían lastimado demasiado para sentir miedo, pero si por lo que esos sujetos le podían hacer a su padre y más aun a Ichigo, temía por ellos, estaba temblando, no le importaba su condición ahora, solo quería que no les hicieran nada a ellos.

—Así me gusta princesita… —se acerco de nuevo a ella acariciando su mejilla, Rukia solo cerró los ojos pensando que ese tipo iba a golpearla de nuevo— Buena chica. —sonrió y en un segundo sus ojos se volvieron oscuros, levanto su mano y la abofeteo fuertemente de nuevo, Rukia volvió a quedar tumbada en el piso, el sujeto chasqueo los dientes, levantándose.— Larguemos, su trabajo a terminado —doy la vuelta, dirigiéndose a los tres hombres, ellos solo rieron a carcajadas dándole la espalda y caminando detrás del pelicastaño.

Rukia se mantuvo allí tirada en el piso, sucia, golpeada, ensangrentada, lastimada, todo le dolía, su vientre, los golpes que esos hombres le dieron, solo le quedaba llorar en silencio y esperar a que esos hombres se fueran de ahí. Se soltó a llorar gritando de frustración, nadie la escuchaba, nadie la había ayudado, se sentía sucia, impura, sentía que su mundo se le venía encima, la habían violado a ella, golpeo el duro suelo frustrada, sin querer levantarse, solo apretó los ojos ¿Porque a ella? ¿Porque esos tipos sabían de Ichigo y su padre? ¿Quiénes eran ellos?

**I&R**

Al salir de su casa se echo a correr directo a la casa de la Kuchiki, tomo de nuevo su celular marcándole de nuevo, espero unos segundo hasta que sonó la contestadora— _**"Rukia" **_—esa sensación en su pecho no lo dejaba respirar en paz y le volvió a marcar, sonando de nuevo la contestadora— Demonios Rukia donde estas metida —maldijo cerrando su celular molesto, estaba ya a unas calles de la Mansión Kuchiki, pero sentía que aun le faltaba mucho por llegar. Volvió a marcar, para no recibir contestación alguna de la chica y su mal presentimiento se incremento llegando a sentir esa sensación de llegar a perderla—_**"Por favor Rukia, dime que estas bien"**_ —con estos pensamientos siguió su camino acelerando el paso.

**I&R**

Después de que esos tipos la dejaran en ese lugar Rukia lloro hasta no poder mas, sus lagrimas ya se habían secado pero ese dolor en su vientre no desaparecía del todo, al menor movimiento y sentía una punzada que la dejaba paralizada, espero unos momentos más para dejar que el dolor cesara y se levanto como pudo sintiendo otra punzada en su vientre. Se tapo con la poca ropa que le habían dejado, recogió sus cosas saliendo del callejo, ya no le importaba nada, se adentro por ese atajo saliendo al otro lado a una calle de su casa, la calle estaba desierta por la tormenta que en esos momentos caía, caminando por pura inercia hasta la mansión, no le importaba si la habían visto semidesnuda, ya nada le importaba, le habían quitado su inocencia, su virginidad, lo más puro para una mujer, se sentía sucia como una cualquiera.

Al llegar a la mansión abrió el portón de entrada a duras penas, encaminándose la entrada de su casa, abriendo la puerta y cerrándola tras de sí, dejo caer sus cosas exceptuando su celular, a unos pasos de las escaleras que daban al segundo piso, subió a paso lento por el dolor que había regresado, sin darse cuenta que dejaba algunas gotas de sangre por donde pasaba. Llegando a su habitación entro débilmente, sus piernas no daban para mas, se sentía cansada, agotada, quería morirse, entonces se dirigió a su escritorio tomando un objeto de entre las cosas que tenía en una de las gavetas y se dirigió al baño, abrió el grifo de la bañera, tomando su celular que había dejado sobre del vanitorio, luego se sumergió en el agua tibia refrescando su cuerpo, abrió el celular para realizar una llamada, esperando que le contestaran del otro lado.

—¿Rukia? —escucho decir del otro lado, se escuchaba preocupado.

—Ichigo —dijo en un hilo de voz.

—Rukia ¿Donde estas? Te eh estado llamando de hace horas y te deje varios mensajes ¿No los revisaste? —le contesto el Kurosaki casi gritando.

—¿Sabes Ichigo? —Hablo con voz queda ignorando las quejas de su amigo y continuo.— Estoy feliz de haberte conocido… —pauso.

—¿De que me estás hablando Rukia? —Le pregunto y la morena continúo ignorándolo de nuevo.

—Gracias por cada momento que has compartido conmigo —quería llorar, pero sentía un nudo en la garganta que no se lo permitía— Gracias por ser tan especial conmigo, gracias por estar a mi lado y sobre todo gracias por decirme que me querías.

—No entiendo lo que me estás diciendo enana —le dijo enojado— ¿En dónde demonios estas? —volviendo a sentir esa intranquilidad en su pecho, debía apresurar el paso, sentía que algo malo estaba a punto de pasar, escucho un sollozo ¿estaba llorando?

—¿Sabes? –le dijo sintiendo que se le quebraba la voz— Yo… -se detuvo, tomo una boconada de aire y continuo— Yo ya sé que respuesta te iba a darte, pero no es que no estuviera segura, simplemente quería hacerte esperar —rio tristemente— Te agradezco que me hayas dicho lo que sentía ¿Porque sabes qué Ichigo? —volvió a sollozar dejando así que las lagrimas salieran de nuevo.— Porque yo también siento lo mismo —sonrió melancólica.

—¿De que estás hablando Rukia? ¿Qué demonios te pasa? — se detuvo abruptamente al escuchar aquellas palabras de la ojivioleta— Dime donde demonios estas ¡Por dios Rukia! —Grito ya irritado retomando el camino, algo le decía que debía llegar a la mansión Kuchiki lo más rápido posible.

—Me gustas ¿sabes? —le dijo ignorándolo— Y desde hace mucho tiempo, tal vez… desde que te conocí, me gustabas —volvió a sollozar— ¿Sabes qué? zanahoria —bromeo débilmente— Te Amo! Y tal vez ya sea tarde para eso, pero es mejor así, no quiero serte de ninguna carga Ichigo —se detuvo secándose las lagrimas, ya no aguantaba más, no soportaba escuchar su voz y sentir que se moría por dentro, pero era mejor así, no quería darle problemas a nadie, por eso había pensando en terminar con su vida— _**"Sera mejor así" **_— pensó acomodándose dentro de la bañera.

—Mierda Rukia! No juegues conmigo —le dijo irritado— ¿¡DIME DONDE DEMONIOS ESTAS ENANA!? —ya no aguantaba más estaba desesperado, Rukia lo estaba impacientando.

Sonrió tristemente al escucharlo, seguro se estaba jalando los cabellos del enojo que seguro sentía en esos momentos, podía ver su seño fruncido más de lo normal y entonces decidió terminar con esa llamada para por fin darle fin a su miserable vida.

—¡RESPONDE POR UN DEMONIO RUKIA! ¿DONDE DEMONIOS ESTAS? —Ichigo había corrido el último tramo hasta la mansión, se había detenido en el portón y vio hacia la casa, parecía que nadie estaba, se veía desolada con las luces apagadas, pero algo le decía que la chica ahí estaba, que debía entrar, buscarla y reprenderla el mismo por todo lo que lo estaba haciendo pasar.

Un suspiro salió de sus labios— ¿Nunca cambias eh? —Se burlo y agrego un poco más seria— No lo hagas nunca Ichigo, eso es lo que te hace ser tu —se detuvo como pensando en lo que iba a decir- Te… Te Amo Ichigo, nunca lo olvides baka y espero que seas feliz… No! —se corrigió ella misma— Se Feliz Ichigo, eso no lo olvides ¿ok? —volvió a sollozar— Adiós! —y con pesar se aparto el auricular de su oreja colgando la llamada, dejo caer el celular a un lado de la bañera tomando el objeto que había llevado consigo— _**"Espero me perdonen papa… Ichigo"**_ —al pensar en Ichigo no puedo evitar llorar con más fuerza, lo amaba y nunca se lo iba poder decir de nuevo, ese chico había robado su corazón y ahora no iba a poder corresponderle.

—¡RUKIA! —le había colgado— ¡RUKIA! —volvió a grita, estaba preocupado, algo le había pasado a Rukia, lo presentía, su voz le había advertido pero estaba más preocupado en saber donde estaba, quería verla, ahora— ¡MIERDA! —farfullo y se adentro en la mansión, iba averiguar qué había pasado y lo iba hacer ahora. Sentía que la entrada de la casa se le alejaba a cada paso que daba, sentía que nunca llegaría, solo esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde y que su enana estuviera bien, el corazón le latía desenfrenado, sentía que se le saldría del pecho— _**"Por kami que este bien**_**"….**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bueno, que tal estuvo el capitulo? No me maten por favor _ ya verán que las cosas se irán solucionando para Rukia, en serio no es mi intención hacerle daño, pero entonces no habría historia como les dije antes x3**

**Agradezco a aquellas personas que me dejaron review en el capitulo anterior, muchas gracias por los consejos que me han dado tambié han servido bastante ^^  
**

**Que mas puedo decirles? Tratare de actualizar lo más pronto posible, pero no prometo nada, mi inspiración se dio vacaciones sin permiso y aun no regresa ¬¬ debo de ver cómo le hago para los siguientes capítulos x3**

**Bueno, recibo todo tipo de review, pero menos insultos eh? Pueden mandarme amenazas de muerte si lo desean por hacerle esto a Rukia x3 Pero sean amables conmigo, que soy sensible u.u**

**En fin nos leemos hasta la próxima, sean felices Jane! ^^/**

**kia-kuchiki fuera~  
**


End file.
